Eternities ending
by foerverinlove
Summary: Edward and Bella are living happily, untill Bella leaves to join the volturi in order to protect her family. Edward finds out and goes too. When a plan to eliminate the cullens is discovered what can our two lovers do to save them. Post BD R&R PLS
1. Ch1 Happy Places

I smiled to myself as I felt myself slip away

Chapter One

Happy Places

I smiled to myself as I felt myself slip away. Of course, not slipping away to the other side that one could only arrive at with the passing of ones life. Well, at least I hope that applied to my "life". That issue surfaced around me quite frequently. However, I didn't want to think about that now. No, I wasn't slipping away into that place, which would be extremely difficult for someone like me. No, I was slipping into a much more desirable place…..my happy place. My ideal happy place wasn't exactly a "place". By that I mean it had no geographical fixations. No, it was with Edward, alone, just the two of us, free to be together with no witnesses. No extremely observant adults constantly judging us, forcing us to keep up our false human pretenses. No protecting the secrets of our family, knowing that a slip, even in the tiniest form, could lead to the destruction of all of us. No room full of my vampires with exceptionally good hearing. Especially when those vampires were your brothers and sisters. Especially when those vampires loved to torment you when they knew precisely what was happening, every millisecond, no matter how hard you tried to conceal it. Especially when one of those vampires could warn the others in advance seeing every single moment, kiss and touch. That wasn't even remotely close to my happy place. No, in my happy place me and Edward were totally alone. However how greatly my forever silent heart ached to deny it, I seldom got to soak in my happy place. However, today was an exception. I pulled myself closer to Edward, letting him cradle me into his arms. He radiated a blinding glow from the soul he doubted he had. I basked in this sudden warm letting it drown out the drizzly cold that was not unusual for the small town of Forks. Washington. As we laid in the grass of the meadow- our meadow, I took in the fairy-tale era to the place. It reminded me of the fairy tale I had been whisked into a little more than two years ago. The forest, teeming with life, seemed suddenly bleak next to the awe-inspiring brilliance radiating from our little paradise. I realized that this was how I used to compare myself to Edward. Of course, that was no longer a sensible analogy for how I looked next to him. Though I refused to admit it, my immortality apparently brought ravishing beauty in the eyes of those who saw me. Of course, in my eyes, nothing in the world was more beautiful than the angelic creature holding me in his arms. The way he held me made me seem like I was the most important thing of the world. Of course, this was how he really felt about me. I was pulled back to reality by his marble hard hand, which was soft to me, under my chin. He pulled my face up to his with a fierceness that I had only enjoyed experiencing since the passing of my human days. As our lips met, the world around me froze. All I could hear was the whisper of our lips moving in synchronization. All I could feel was his fingers knotted in my hair, and his thumb gently moving up and down my cheek, memorizing my jaw line. Suddenly, his tongue was tracing the soft curve of my lips. He was memorizing the shape of them, but I was sure he knew them by heart, and would never forget. His sweet scent filled my mouth, and I instantly craved more. I hitched my leg around his waist, and pulled him on top of me. I kissed him back with an intensity that could have broken through the thickest of steel vaults. I noticed the fire that this started in his eyes as I lightly pressed my tongue to the perfect curve of his bottom lip. Ahhhh,the taste…the moment was interrupted by a sting on my back, followed by a sudden pool of moisture. Edward abruptly pulled away from me, a fierce growl suddenly erupting from his now clenched jaw. I looked down to see the shredded remains of a water balloon. "Does Emmet always have to be so immature?" I hissed. Even though I had some kind of unprecedented self control, I had a sudden urge to let my newborn instincts to take over. A girl can have a little fun right? Edward must have sensed my feelings for he pulled me up, wrapping his arms around me; his lips suddenly at my ear. "Be my guest", he gestured toward the direction Emmet had started running, "I won't be far behind." I grinned and took off into the forest.

When I finally caught up to him he was sitting on a rock with a grin on my face, elated to see the anger in my eyes. I didn't even pause, catching him off guard. I tackled him, sending him sprawling through the air. He slammed into a cliff face, with an earsplitting crack, causing a section to fall off, and hit his head. I snickered, but only briefly, as I noticed the shocked expression on his face. I could sense Edward standing behind me grinning hugely. At that moment Emmet's shock turned to joy at the realization of wrestling with a worthy opponent. I didn't give him a chance to think again. I pinned him spread eagle to the ground, and grabbed both his hands behind his back. "Edward," I said, with a mocking edge to my voice," grab his feet and help me carry him." I felt Emmet's body tighten with enragement. "I never thought I'd see the day someone could outdo you physically Emmet" Edward laughed hysterically, "but who would think it would be my wife." "Shut up," he snarled menacingly. Edward burst into laughter.

"So where are we taking him?" He asked me.

"To the river, he's obviously in the mood for water games"

Edward fake saluted me, and I couldn't help but chuckle.

When we reached the river Emmet started thrashing violently, but he was no match for me. With Edwards help I lowered him onto the water, holding him under the surface. His ferocious growls sent waves barreling out from his submerged body in all directions. I knew he was in no danger of drowning. One of many quirks of immortality was being able to go without oxygen indefinitely. From inside the house I could hear Alice's muffled laughter. No doubt, she knew exactly what my plan was. After about ten minutes we pulled him up. "You know, you're very sexy when you're being intentionally malicious," Edward whispered into the hollow of my throat. I kissed him for a minute while Emmet gagged, then hissed angrily. "Come on; let's get him to Rose before we give him an anxiety attack. Edward chuckled as we set off for the house. When we entered the door I saw that Alice had everyone lined up with Rose at the front. We dropped the dripping, vicious Emmet at her feet. She bent down to comfort him, but I could see her trying to restrain a smile. Any tension between me and Rose had ended during my pregnancy. The others came up to congratulate me. "Took you long enough," Jasper chuckled. Emmet growled, leaped up, and marched furiously up the stairs. Suddenly, an object came spiraling down the stairs, landing at our feet. I realized it was a shoe, snapped in half. "NNNNNNNNNOOOOO!!!!!" Alice shrieked. "Not my stiletto pumps!" She raced up the stairs, and I heard something crunch. Emmet cursed, while Alice snickered- sounding half crazed. "You and Rose better get used to the floor," she huffed, marching back down the stairs. She grabbed the shoe, cradling it gently in her palms. "Now if you'll excuse me," she said in a detached voice, "I'm going to give this shoe a proper burial." She gently laid it an oversized Tiffany's bag, and headed out the back door. I tried to conceal my laughter, knowing she would hear me. I wondered why she didn't see that coming. Emmet must have made a snap decision I thought.

Jasper went outside to comfort his wife, while Rose went upstairs to comfort her husband. One by one the Cullens slowly dispersed. Edward and I seized to opportunity to be totally alone. Quick as lightning, he scooped me up into his arms, then proceeding to flip me upside down. He twirled me around his all too perfect body, almost as if we were swing dancing. I play growled at him, and the smoldering fire in his eyes suddenly erupted into fierce flames. He growled a sexy growl, and sprang through the air. Before I could react, he had me pinned to the couch. I laughed as his teeth began yanking the buttons off of my shirt. "Wait," I laughed, "we should go to our cottage, and we don't want to put Emmet through any more torture." We had all the time in the world today, due to the fact that Renesmee was spending the evening with the now happily engaged Charlie and Sue. It's funny thinking how my family had come to grow so much. With Sue and Charlie, I gained Seth and Leah (although Leah and I pretty much hated each other). Then when Jacob and Renesmee get together, which I was dying to avoid at all costs (no pun intended), Jacob would be my son-in-law. Then Paul would be in the family once he married Jakes sister. It was all so confusing. Granite, these people were practically family anyhow, but it was a lot to take in. I was hurdled out of my state of thought by Edward's velvet grasp. I felt the wind whip my hair back, and the sparkle in my eyes. We were flying into the night sky. I noticed the stars above, which seemed dull compared to Edward. I felt like I was in Peter Pan, soaring over a beautiful fairy-tale, never being able to grow up. However, in my case, Wendy felt a little more passionate for Peter. It was truly magical. I let the wind tickle my face, and closed my eyes, feeling totally content, taking in the sweet aroma of the fresh pine trees. We landed in a tree, and I watched the small town of Forks lay motionless in the shadows. I stared down the empty highway, thinking I could see endlessly. Then, I looked into Edwards eyes and I knew that the empty stretch of road might as well have been a brick wall compared to the endless oceans that were his buttery, deliciously golden eyes. In an instant, I was totally transfixed. I couldn't think of anything but Edward. I couldn't believe that someone so perfect, so beautiful, so completely, amazingly, astonishingly breathtaking could be mine and only mine. I felt a sudden surge of ecstasy, and tackled him to the ground.

"I love you, more than anything, you are my true core of existence, without you the sun would never shine, I will want you and only you….forever."

"Forever, my deepest love will be there, and my silent heart will belong to nobody else but you….forever," he repeated.

I thought I saw fireworks then, but I realized it was only my reaction to the sudden intensity of his lips on mine. I heard a familiar ripping noise and I knew we weren't going to make it to the cottage.

I lay on Edward's glorious body, staring at the rising sun that lit the morning sky a golden pink. I was totally content with nature. Last night had to have been one of, no, THE best night of my existence. It was like I had waited my whole life, for this one night, forever with Edward. I was totally blissed out, nothing could break my trance, or so I had thought.

Since neither of us had any clothes, and we couldn't exactly go to the house, we headed for our cottage. I grabbed the key off of the rain moistened soil, and we took off running hand in hand. Being connected didn't slow us a bit. In fact it was like we were one person, not two individuals trying to keep up with the other. As we reached the cottage door I felt its draw welcoming me home. I turned the key in the wooden door, hearing it open with a slight click. We stepped into our quaint woodland home, breathing in the comforting aroma. We stepped into the enormous white bedroom, thinking of the silent reminder. Those days spent on Isle Esme were some of my happiest human memories. My joy stopped dead in my tracks as I sniffed the air. A strange odor was seeping through the doors of the dramatically oversized closet.

"It looks like Emmett has decided to give us a taste of our own medicine," Edward hissed through a clenched jaw.

He took my hand firmly in his.

"Whatever you find in there, you must remain calm."

There was tension in his jaw, and worry in his eye.

"I promise Edward."

Holding hands we opened the double doors. I gasped at the same time a look of horror crossed his face. Hanging on the back wall were two items, a leopard print thong, and a black leather mini-mini dress, obviously made to accent cleavage, with a menacing looking whip. I inhaled, trying to calm myself. As I exhaled, it came out in the form of a hiss. Edward put a hand on my shoulder to steady me.

"We can't walk into the house wearing that!" I about screamed.

"It's either that or the nude," his voice was harsh. "Maybe we can sneak in through a window.

What other choice did we have? I ever so lightly nodded in agreement.

"Well we can take advantage of this opportunity," I had an idea brewing now.

He was silent, but gave me a curious stare.

"You could help me get dressed."

He smiled my favorite crooked grin, and I melted into the floor. He began kissing me at the same time he pulled the menacing outfit over my body. After both of us were "dressed", we headed off toward the house. We went a leisurely pace, not wanting to rush our time together. After about ten minutes of holding hands with my personal miracle, I was seriously considering permanently welding our grip. Suddenly, the white house broke on the horizon, like an insanely bright, white sunrise. We were careful not to make a sound as we sprinted up the wall towards the open window, still intertwined. I should have known that it is impossible to sneak up on a vampire, especially one who was expecting you. As soon as we entered the window, a bright flash temporarily blinded me. About one-fourth of a second later I realized it was Emmet and Rosalie, their arms full of cameras. Suddenly Edward was on top of Emmet, growling like a……vampire, and I was staring Rose down.

"I will get revenge," Edward growled.

"Let the games begin," Emmet guffawed.

Just then Alice burst through the door, a tiny, glass bottle in her hand.

"I'm sooooooooo sorry, I would've tried to stop them, but they held my Este Lauder hostage." She snarled in the happy couple's direction. I guessed Alice had to be at her limit with their antics. She suddenly burst out in hysterical laughter.

"Oh! That's going to work out just wonderfully. Count me in Edward."

She shot an evil grin toward Rose, and danced gleefully out of the room.

"I'll tell you later," Edward whispered into my ear.

Thankfully Alice had foreseen this, and laid out clothes on the golden bed. I looked at the silk, button-down, red blouse, and khaki skirt ensemble with disapproving eyes. Edward didn't seem very pleased with the white argon turtle-neck, and black slacks set aside for him either.

"At least she tried," I muttered.

"Yes, I guess I should be thankful," he agreed.

We got dressed and headed downstairs. Ballroom music was softly cascading up to where we stood, and as we rounded the corner I saw Carlisle and Esme spinning in graceful circles around the living room. The furniture had been pushed aside to make room for the happy couple. Edward turned to face me, and I was immediately swimming in the deep golden pools that were his mesmerizing eyes. He smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"Would you like to dance my love," he spoke with melting eyes.

"How could I resist that smile?"

He pulled me swiftly down the stairs, and began spinning me in slow circles next to Carlisle and Esme. Soon Alice and Jasper came to join us, followed by Rosalie and Emmet a few minutes later. I closed my eyes and laid my head against Edward's chest. I slowly opened them when I heard Edward mutter an almost silent thank you. I noticed that everyone had left leaving us alone. Just then, the music transitioned into my lullaby. I knew if I were human again that I would be leaking silent tears by now. I did the only thing I could, I pulled myself closer to him, and once again slipped into my happy place.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry I haven,t updated in soooo long. I could give you the busy excuse but it really is no excuse. Thank you to everyone who reviewed... it makes me really happy. I do not own Twilight... If I did I probally would have had a major spaz attack and fallen off the cliffs at La Push by now.**

Chapter Two

Mesmerizing

What had I done to deserve such a perfect life? With my curse of incredible bad luck how did I ever end up with the perfect husband, the perfect daughter, the perfect parents, and no matter how much it pains me to say it, even the perfect siblings. I contemplated this in my head as Edward and I silently drove to Charlie's house to pick up Reneesme. I slowed down as I rounded the final corner, no need to scare Charlie more than we already had. Thankfully, he still didn't know I was a vampire. According to Edward he was considering ghosts. Sometimes having a mind reader for a husband comes in handy.

As I pulled to a stop out front of the familiar house, Edward leaped out and opened the door for me. It was completely unnecessary, but he was such a gentleman that he couldn't resist. He took me into his arms and we stared into each others eyes for a few seconds, which seemed like a few hours to me. I rested my head on his shoulder as he kissed my hair before resting his chin on my head. We stood there for another minute before he took my hand and led me toward the door. He rang the bell, and gave me a peck on the lips while we waited on Charlie's human pace. I giggled softly and he flashed me his famous crooked smile. I could swear that he could still make my heart flutter, even though I knew it was impossible. I heard the clicks as the door opened, and was surprised to see Leah standing there. Edward tightened his grip on me as I let out a silent hiss. I could still faintly remember her cruel words during my pregnancy.

"Um……..Hi…um Bella, can I speak with you for a moment."

I looked towards Edward who nodded his head. I hugged him and followed Leah into the woods. We walked down the trail leading deeper into the woods. What could she possibly want. If she was going to chew me out again I would seriously consider ripping a leg off. We came to a stop in the first clearing.

"Thanks for coming," she stammered out. I just glared at her.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I had no reason to resent you before, and I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you before. I hope you can forgive me. I mean with my mom and your dad we're going to be stepsisters, and we should get rid of any hostile feelings towards each other. And I would really like if it if we could try to be friends."

I didn't know what to say. I mean I was glad she just said that, but it was totally out of character for Leah. I just stood there and nodded my head with what I was sure was a dumbfounded expression on my face.

'Great!" she hugged me, grabbed my hand and started pulling me back to the house. I still was at a loss for words when Edward put his arm around my waits, taking me from Leah.

"I'm glad you guys worked that out, it will make things so much easier."

Leah just smiled and skipped into the house, Edward and I following behind. We walked in to Sue rinsing dishes as Charlie loaded them into the dishwasher Esme bought him for his birthday.

"Hey Bells!" He was very enthusiastic to see me. Just then about a million things happened at once.

First, the knife Sue was rinsing fell out of her grasp, and Charlie made a sad attempt to catch it. Second, all the Cullens came bursting through the open front door, and thirdly, I froze as my lethal instincts took over, preparing to attack my dad who was now spewing blood all over the kitchen where the knife had sliced his hand open. I tried to resist as much as possible, but I was impossible. The scene fleshed by as I noticed the horrified expression on Charlie's face as I sprang forward to attack. In the same second, seven pairs of hands had hold of me and were dragging me out the door. As they pulled me into the Volvo, I noticed a shocked Charlie holding an extremely curious Renesmee, both of whom were staring at me with wide eyes.

Once we got about five miles away, I took a big breath. Funny, I hadn't even noticed I even stooped breathing. I uncoiled all my muscles, and unfroze from my state of shock. I turned my head to stare into the eyes of my worried husband.

"C-c-c-c-Charlie," was all I managed to stammer out. Was he okay? Did I get a chance to hurt him? Where were the others, including my baby? I had so many questions going through my mind, so I just turned my head to Edward.

"Don't worry love, he is absolutely fine. Carlisle is bandaging his hand as we speak.

" And Reneesme," I managed to stammer out.

"She's perfectly safe. In fact Jake is with her now, taking her up to Billy's."

I could see his calm façade slip for the briefest second as he cringed at his last sentence. I wasn't too happy either but at the moment I was too stressed to rationally think over the current situation. Suddenly a dark realization hit me. What would we tell Charlie? Surely he could guess the infamous Cullen secret now. Would the volturi find out. It would surely be the death of him. I looked at Edward with panic stricken eyes.

"What is it love." He asked with intense curiosity.

"What will we tell Charlie" that was all I could manage to speak at the time being.

"Don't fret love. As we speak Jasper is explaining how your fear of blood has increased over the last few months. As far as Charlie is concerned, you had a severe panic attack. Carlisle is backing up Jaspers story with medical evidence.

Soon enough we pulled into the cullen driveway. I was surprised to see Alice sitting on the massive porch. Edward tensed, and I immediately knew something was wrong. He took a sudden intake of breath, and I could see every one of his lean muscles stretch and coil.

"Edward what is it." There was no answer so I grabbed his shoulders and shook him. Finially he huttered the two words that could send my blissful world crasing down in a flaming ball of devastation.

"T he Volturi."


End file.
